


Denouement

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2015 [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Desire, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love, M/M, POV John Watson, Post-Case, Sherlock Makes Deductions, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock enjoys having an audience; John enjoys giving him one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denouement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the final day of JWP. The prompt was "Putting On A Show".

“The state of his hands showed me he was a manual laborer, something outdoors. There was dirt under his fingernails, and signs of the dirt being removed, then coming back. Worked around dirt, then. Gardener? But his clothes said that couldn’t be. So, what else? A landscaper, obvious. An examination of the victim’s body provided me with evidence that he had been buried before he was dumped; I managed to procure a sample of the soil he was buried in, and traced it back to a recent shipment to the landscaper’s company. From there, it was a simple matter to test the shovels and determine which one was the murder weapon. But how did the landscaper gain access to the victim? And more importantly, why did he want them dead?”

Sherlock goes on, hands gracefully articulating his words as he paces in front of Lestrade’s desk; the DI is typing it up as Sherlock speaks, hardly looking up, but John only has eyes for Sherlock. It’ll never get old, being the detective’s audience. He’s vibrating with the satisfaction of a closed case, one that was a challenge in the motive if not the means, and the energy that comes off him is infectious. John’s muscles ache to _move_ , to revel in their victory by filling themselves with good food and letting a quick snog evolve into passionate groping and then into a slow but certain dance of the flesh; John can taste the want on his tongue as it presses against the roof of his mouth.

Sherlock chooses that moment to look to him, and he must catch a glimpse of John’s desires because his eyes light up and a quick smirk flashes over his mouth. With an abrupt goodbye to Lestrade, who only makes a token protest, Sherlock pulls John from his chair and just like that, they’re leaving, hearts thudding excitedly in their chests. They take the stairwell, too impatient for the lift, and when they burst out onto the street Sherlock flags down a cab in moments.

“221B Baker Street.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/ con crit always welcome!
> 
> I've really enjoyed this past month; it was my first time participating in JWP, and was definitely worth it! I got to read a lot of great fics, and the variety of prompts helped me to expand and improve my writing abilities. I'm very glad I joined in, and want to give a big shoutout and thank-you to the mods of watsons-woes, everyone who submitted prompts, and all the writers who joined in to create some pretty awesome stuff! Also, thank you to everyone who read and/or left comments/ kudos on any of my fics this month-- it was really encouraging, and you all rock!
> 
> I've got a few pieces from this challenge that I'd like to continue, so those will probably be my next projects. Additionally, I'd like to try writing for Let's Write Sherlock, so expect to see a piece for that sometime in August :) Until then!


End file.
